Love's a Witch!
by kryakat22
Summary: One's a witch from New Orleans. The other, a human from Georgia.ill they find each other or will Magic keep them apart? Drama Included!
1. Chapter 1

Love's a Witch

Author: kryakat22

Beta: none

Disclaimer: These are my muses, not the original people.

Pairing: Jody (Josh Mathews/Cody Rhodes)

Setting: New Orleans, Louisiana, 1998

Chapter: Prologue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

I was walking down this dark street one night of my vacation. The streets were still littered with trash from last night's Mardi Gras. God, can't they pick up after themselves. I mean... I'm no clean freak, but still. And...I'm rambling to myself. These streets are just plain creepy, but the only thing that is giving me courage is the lock shaped necklace that my Grandfather gave me before he died. If you're wondering who's telling all of this, my name is Cody Runnels, but I prefer the last name Rhodes. So, Cody Rhodes. I wonder if this adventure will take me anywhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"Yes, I am a witch." "No you're not." "Believe what you will, but I am." "Whatever Mathews. You're nuts" Good thing he left. I may have had to put a curse on him. My name is Josh Mathews and I'm the only well-known, not hunted, witch in New Orleans. If you're wondering why I'm not being hunted is either they don't think I'm that pwerful or it could be the blue-golden key my grandmother gave me. She also said that if I find someone that has the lock that fits this key, that that someone is my forever soulmate. I just hope they can handle a witch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Me: Good thing my muses don't know about this story. I'd be dead! Read and Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Love's a Witch

Author: kryakat22

Beta: none

Disclaimer: check Ch. 1

pairing: Jody

Chapter: 1/?

Josh's P.O.V

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Another day, another spell I suppose. Man being a witch is hardwork, I bet my grandmother didnt have to go through this when she was in this line of work. Of course things weren't as tough back then. Yes, i'm running the shop that grandmother owned 100 years ago. Hey, witches live for a while you know! It's that whole immortal thing. At least I don't melt with water like that totally fake Wiked Witch in _The Wizard of Oz_. Sorry about the rambling, I'm just exausted from today. Three people wanted love spells for people they should have just brought flowers or chocolates for. Those take a lot out of me just because I haven't found a love of my own. I don't go out searching because I have a machine in the back designed to find the one, single necklace that will lead me to mortal/ immortal companion. _Ding Ding! _ What the?! The machine! It hasn't rang since I built it 3 years ago! I run to the back where the machine is located. The light is blinking green. I finally have my companion in my sights. "Mmm. Who is my match, machine?" I know I'm taliking nto a machine, but hey, I'm a freak of the night. I'm wierd. Deal with it! "Let's see. Name is Cody Rhodes/Runnels. Aged 27. **(A.N: Not his real age! I'm making this up.) **Ice blue eyes with dark ravenette hair. Just my type to have in a companion. Does this thing give a picture? I look at the picture of him and almost fall on my back at the gorgousness of Cody. Man, I thought puppies and kittens were cute, but Cody is HOT! And I don't say that about just anyone. Hope he can figures the lock he has around his neck out. And that he has to be with a witch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Read and Review PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Love's a Witch!

Author: kryakat22

Beta: none

A.N: Sorry, it's been a while. A little bit of language in this chapter.

Cody's P.O.V

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

I woke up today feeling really, really happy. Not that I don't wake up everyday feeling happy, but this is ridiculous. I'm pretty sure if I looked in the mirror, my smile would be as big as the silly cat from _Alice in Wonderland_. I look at the time and it's... 5:00 in the morning! What the hell am I doing up at this time?! I try to go back to sleep, but it's no use. I look out the window of my hotel and find the reason for my non-sleeping habits. The moon. I've always loved looking at the moon and stars. My brother made fun of me for it, but he's gone so what-the hell-ever. I'm just about to try to go back to sleep when I catch the reflection of my necklace in the window. It almost looks like its glowing or something. I get out of my warm bed to see if it is really glowing or if the heat here is getting to me. I look closely and my eyes widen in suprise. The lock really is glowing! I almost throw it off, but then I remember the promise I made to myself. That I would keep this on as long as I am alive. I walk out onto the balcony in my pajamas to think. I look down onto the city and see some small, secluded shops in the square. Maybe I'll take a walk there tomarrow to see if anyone can help me figure this out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

A.N: Again sorry for the tardiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Love's a Witch!

Author: kryakat22

Beta:none

Discaimer: on first chapter

Cody's P.O.V

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

The first thing I did in the morning when I got up was get dressed and head out. Mainly because last night after I had went back to sleep, I think I had a dream about the man of my dreams. Quite literally. He was everyone I had wanted. After I came back to reality, I then looked at the apparently magic lock around my neck. The necklace was still glowing and soon as I had left the hotel and headed toward the small shops I had noticed last night, it glowed a little brighter, so I figured I was on the right track. I stopped right in front of a shop that said Witchery for All in big, blue and gold calligraphy letters. It looked like a very neat establishment compared to the ones around it. The necklace was glowing brighter than ever, so I went in and it started glowing way too bright for my eyes to look at it properly. I looked up at the man behind the cash register. He looked so familiar. Then it hit me. "Y-you?!" The man looked up and then at me. He then got this shocked look on his face. "C-Cody Rhodes?" He stuttered out. "Yes. I am." I walked up to him. I then noticed the key around his neck. I looked back up to meet his eyes, noticing they were this deep blue. "Take the key around your neck off." He looked at me a little suprised, like he thought I wouldn't have seen it. He then put his hand on top of the key. "W-why?" He asked. "Because I just want to try something." I responded. "O-okay. Just don't break it or anything. My Grandmother gave me that." He said with rather frightful tone. "Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of it." I then took off the lock I had around my neck and inserted the key. it was a perfect fit. This meant that the guy standing in front of me was my soul mate. I looked at him the same time he looked at me and our blue eyes met. "Guess this means what I think it means, huh?" He giggled and then said,"I guess so. I'm Josh Mathews, the local witch of New Orleans." Josh then leaned closed to me and asked, "Do you think you can handle that?" I leaned closer and said,"Oh. I can definitley handle that." And then, I suprised him, and me, by kissing him on the lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Read and Review, Please!


	5. Chapter 5

Love's a Witch!

Author: kryakat22

Beta: none

Disclaimer: chapter 1

A.N: This story is going to be in 3rd person's ciew from now on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

As Cody pulled away from Josh, he instantly started apoligizing. "I'm sorry, Josh. I-I shouldn't of done-!" His words were cut off by Josh grabbing his head and kissing firmly to shut him up. "You talk too much." He said. "Oh so you kissed me to shut me up. Nice" Cody said while pouting. "Would you rather have had me cast a spell to zip up your mouth for good?" Josh challenged. "NO! I mean no. Then I couldn't kiss you." At those words from Cody, Josh's cheeks went red. "So do you think we could go on a date sometime?" Josh asked rubbing his neck. "Well it wouldn't be right if I didn't take my soul mate on a date, now would it?" Cody said with a smirk that just read confidence while inside he was hoping that Josh wouldn't reject him. "Well, I have to work, but I guess I could close up shop early." Josh slyly said. "I'll come pick you up. Say ... 5:30?" Cody asked while looking straight into Josh's eyes that were exactly like his. "Perfect. I'll see you tomarrow Cody." "I'll see you later." Cody pecked Josh's nose while adding, "Love." Cody walked out of the shop with a huge grin on his face. Josh was in the shop dancing to a song in his head. He was a little too happy that Cody had found him. Little did the couple know that trouble was going to find them soon.


	6. Trouble's here

Love's a Witch!

Author: kryakat22

Beta: none

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

At 4:45pm, Cody was leaning on the wall outside of the shop where Josh couldn't see him. He was trying to gather confidence to go in. Cody had been on dates before, but never with a guy this cute and definitely not with his soul mate! Finally, he went him and was greeted with the sight of Josh dancing around the shop to _My First Kiss_ by 3 oh! 3 with a broom in his hand. Cody just wanted to watch him all day, but he had planned reservations at the classiest restaurant he could find in New Orleans for him and his date. He tried calling Josh's name, but the music was too loud for Josh to hear. So Cody settled for wrapping his arms around the dancing body and was rewarded with a shriek that almost burst his eardrums. "Cody! What the hell?!" Josh basically yelled into Cody's ear. "Ow. What? Can't I hug my guy?" Cody whispered to Josh with his Georgian accent coming out making Josh blush furiously. "You can. Just don't scare me like that. I could have accidently cast a horrible spell on you." Josh said turning around and looking straight at Cody's face. "Aw, love. You could never do that to me." Cody reassured, " Want to get going?" He said walking toward the door with Josh on his arm. "Yeah. Just let me grab the keys.'' Josh then grabbed the keys, shooed Cody out of the store, and locked up. The couple then walked down the streets which were deserted. "That's weird. Usually the streets are full at this time of day." Josh said looking around, "Yeah. They usually ar-" Cody was cut off by a large sonic boom that echoed in Cody's and Josh's ears. They both looked up in the sky and saw it had turned a purplish- almost black color. Josh's eyes widened in horror. "Cody, go back to your hotel or the store." Josh hissed to Cody who stood frozen. "What?! If I going, so are you. I'm not leaving you in weather like this." Josh's heart melted at his words. But Cody had to get out of here fast. "Cody, please. Get the hell out of here." Cody's reply was cut off by a deep voice. "Son. What are you doing with a human?" Josh and Cody turned to look at a man floating on a blue cloud. He looked exactly like Josh, just 50 years older. "Dad."


	7. A Duel? I Accept!

Love's a Witch!

Author: kryakat22

Beta: none

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**Last time on Love's a Witch!**

_**He looked exactly like Josh, just 50 years older. "Dad."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"Dad. What the hell are you doing here?'' Josh said through gritted teeth. He just couldn't believe it. The man who had made his life a living hell for 22 years was just now coming back. And in the middle of his first date, no less! Cody was just standing there frozen in fear. "Son. I'll ask you again. What are you doing with a human?" Mr. Mathews asked Josh as he floated down to the ground. He then registered the way Josh and Cody were holding each others hands and the necklace around Cody's neck. "Ah. So you finally found your soulmate. That's good, but he's still a human." Josh just looked at his father in exasperation. Then Josh realized what he said."Ugh. You are so not going to ruin this Dad. Can't you just be happy that I finally found someone. I mean, this is the first date I've been on in forever!" Cody then looked at Josh in shock. He couldn't believe that such a fine specimen like Josh was a kept thing for most of his life. He could almost find himself agreeing with that, but decided against it and labeling in the part of his brain that was labeled "Never think of again". He came back into the conversation when his name was called. "I'm sorry. What?" Cody asked Josh who was staring at him with a mix of fear and love in his eyes. "Cody. Do you love me? Truthfully answer ,please." Josh sure hoped Cody would pick the right answer. One of their lives depended on it. "Of course I do, Josh. Anyone who couldn't love you, belongs in a mental asylum." Cody said looking Josh straight in the eyes. Dark blue to light blue. "Good, you'll need it. Because you are being sent to a duel, Cody Runnels. And if you fail, and by that I mean that if your love for my son isn't strong enough to overcome the task. Josh will be put to death and you will be sent to Hell forever wondering what went wrong. But, in the slight chance that you win, I will leave you both alone and you get the blessing from not only me, but Josh's mother to marry Joshua. Cody Garret Runnels, do you accept?" Mr. Mathews asked looking straight at Cody. "Cody, please." Josh begged. Cody then put on a brave face. "I Accept the duel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**A.N: The next few chapters will be the last. I say, Good luck to Cody. Oh wait, I'm writing this. I don't have to wish him luck, but I still will!**


	8. Battle for Cody, family moment for Josh

Love's a Witch!

Author: kryakat22

Beta: none

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**Last time on Love's a Witch:**

**"Cody then put on a brave face."I accept the duel." "**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

There was a flash of blue light and the scenery had changed. All three were no longer in New Orleans, but in a sandy circle enclosed by a silver castle. Cody looked down and blushed at what he was wearing. A simple short tunic with a cloak made of silver fur with a gold "C" stitched in attatched. He had no shoes on which he knew was going to hurt him later because the sand had a lot of large rocks in it. Cody then looked up and saw Josh and his father in one of the balconies in the castle. Mr. Mathews looked the same, but Josh had on what looked like a tight turqouise suit with a gold crown. Cody smirked at the thoughts that crossed his mind, but shook his head and said, "I have to focus." Mr. Mathews raised his hand and the wall on the other side of the circle opened. Out walked one of Cody's greatest nightmares. A Chimera that had not been fed in forever.

**Cody's P.O.V**

Man, a Chimera?! Really?! Why couldn't it be a.. now hang on a second. I have to do this. Not just to get Josh away from the gallows of death, but to get me away from a meeting with the devil. I take on a fighting stance and face the monster head on. "Bring it you flea-ridden freak!"

**Josh's P.O.V**

I can't believe Cody is risking his life to do this. He loves me this much and we just met yesterday. I was standing next to my dad watching Cody steady himself for the fight. I almost jumped out of my skin when a hand placed itself on my shoulder. I turned around to see my mother standing behind me. "Joshua," she said "I know you think this shouldn't have happened. That your father should not have interfered. But he is just trying to protect you. He thinks you should date and marry within your own world." I sighed and hugged my mom tight. "I love him, mom." She hugged me back just as tight. "I'm proud of you Joshua. You've found someone who loves you for you. And you've stayed true to your heritage even when you've lived amoung humans for most of your life." I chuckled at that and turned around still in my mother's arms. "It wasn't that hard. Plus, I knew that if I strayed even a little, Grandmother's ghost would come back and kick my butt." I said. My mom giggled and opened her mouth to say something when a yell pierced the air. I ran to the edge of the balcony we were on just in time to see Cody go flying through the air and land on the other side of the circle. I felt tears come to my eyes and I felt my heart sink. I yelled as loud as I could. "CODY!"


	9. A chapter before the last

Love's a Witch!

Author: kryakat22

Beta: None

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**Cody's P.O.V**

Okay, the last thing I remember seeing is a huge hoof coming towards me. And now all I'm seeing is white all around. Does this mean I'm dead? NOOOOOOOOOO! Suddenly, I hear a whisper. "Cody, Cody hun, wake up." I turn my head to see a woman in a silver dress crouching next to me. "Who are you?" I asked. She gave me a soft smile. "No need to tell you that now, dear. All you need to know is that Josh needs you in his life, so you need to come back and defeat the Chimera." she said. She then gave me back my necklace. I didn't even notice I wasn't wearing. "Uh, thanks. I guess I really should get back." The woman smiled and slowly dissapated. I shook my head and wondered how I was going to get out of here. Just then, the white faded and the castle scene came back into view. I looked to see the Chimera with it's back to me. I then looked up to the balcony to see Josh crying into, who I assume is, his mother's shoulder and Mr. Mathews smirking like he knew this was going to happen. The beast was blockin their view of me so now was my perfect chance. I took a run and with the sword that I had, jumped, and sliced the Chimera's head off. It made a screeching noise as soon as it felt the sword on it's neck which made everyone look towards me. When Josh turned to face me, his whole face just light up. "Cody!" he yelled. "Hey love," I replied. "Got something to say, Mr. Mathews?" The man in question shook his head and snapped his fingers. I believe I was "poofed" up to the balcony in a dark blue suit. Josh ran into my arms, sobbing. "I-I thought I was going to lose you." He said inbetween gasps. " Josh, that will never happen. Not in a million years." I pressed a kiss to his hair. I heard a throat clear and looked up to see the woman who told me to face my fears. Uh, small world. Wait, that must be Josh's mother. Wierd. "Um... hello Mrs. Mathews" I said awkwardly. "Oh dear, just call me Sara. I don't mind.'' she said smiling at me. "Okay, Sara." I glanced over at Mr. Mathews to see him holding a ring towards me. Getting the hint, I stepped away from Josh and turned to Mr. Mathews. As I reached out, he said, "I should not have doubted you, Cody. You truly are fit for my son." He then placed the ring in my hands. "It's okay, Mr. Mathews. It happens." I said. He smiled and gestured behing me. I nodded, turned to Josh, and got down on one knee. "Joshua," I asked. "Will you do me the honors of marrying me?" I knew Josh had tears in his eyes, but instead of answering me, he just crushed me in a hug. "YES! Of course, Cody!" He yelled. I'm pretty sure ten miles from wherever we are heard him. Just then, I noticed these pink things flying past us. As I took a closer look, I noticed the were cherry blossom petals. I smiled and pulled my fiance closer to me. The past two days were some of the best days in my life. But I'm pretty sure the wedding will be even better.


	10. The wedding

Love's a Witch!

Author: kryakat22

Beta: None

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

The rose petals were in place, the lights were set, and Cody was in his place. Today was the day of the wedding. Everyone in Josh's family was here and just for a minute, Cody thought his family wasn't here. As he looked around the church, he saw only his father. That was fine with him because he and his brother were not on good terms. Cody saw Josh's father next to his dad and tensed at the sight. But as soon as thoughts began to gather in his head, he heard the music start up and just like that, all his worries faded away. Josh and Sara came through the door both in light blue outfits. As Sara joined her husband, Josh joined Cody at the altar. They looked at each other and both could have sworn they saw tears in the other's eyes. The minister started talking interrupting Cody and Josh's impromptu staring contest. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together both of these men in holy matrimony." Cody and Josh kinda tuned him out until he got to the important parts. "If anyone can show just cause, why they may not be lawfully wedded, let him speak now, or forever hold his peace." Mr. Mathews looked like he wanted to stand up and say something, but Sara elbowed him in the ribs preventing him from doing so. Cody mentally mad a note to thank Sara for that later and began to pay attention as the minister called his name. "Cody, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and health; and forsaking all other, keep him only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" Cody felt pride swell in his chest as he said the two words that sealed his fate. "I do." The minister turned to Josh and asked him the same thing. Josh almost had tears in his eyes as he said "I do." A small tabby kitten then walked down the aisle carrying a pillow on his back. Everyone awwed when they saw the pillow had the rings on it. Cody took one of the rings and put it on Josh's ring finger. "I, Cody, take thee, Josh, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and hold from this day forward, for better and for worse. For richer and poor, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish till death do us part." Josh really wanted to kiss Cody right then and there, but instead reached down and took the ring, petted the kitten, and did the same thing Cody had done not a few minutes earlier. The minister smiled as he could feel the love radiating off the two and said the final thing that sealed their fate, "I now pronounce you two, husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom" The sound in the church was heard from far away as Josh and Cody kissed to seal their promise to their new life.


	11. The End

Love's a Witch!

Author: kryakat22

Beta: None

A.N: I know I said that the wedding was the last chapter, but I couldn't resist an epilogue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

**Two years later**

"Cody! Control your children!" Josh's voice rang out through the three story house. Cody smiled from behind his tea cup and put it down. He walked into the hallway just in time to see his daughter and son weave in between Josh's legs as he was trying to carry the laundry to the stairs. "Scarlett! Jeff! Stop bothering your father while he's doing his chores." Cody chuckled when his kids turned two fierce puppy pouts on him. "Come on. Let's go outside and play." He and Josh laughed when the kids ran out of the house even before Cody finished his sentence. Josh put the laundry down and walked over to Cody and hugged him. Cody in turn pressed a kiss to Josh's hair. "I love this. Our life, our kids, and you." Josh then kissed Cody who gladly returned it.


End file.
